Who Are We Anyway?
by Mistress Mudblood
Summary: Harry and Hermione receive shocking news in Potions class one day.
1. Chapter 1

After adding in the ground gignger root and finely chopped peppermint, Harry stirred his cauldron twenty-six times counter-clockwise before pricking his finger and letting nine drops of blood fall into the bubbling potion. Harry watched as an unfamiliar crest rose in the fumes of his potion. Passing it off as him doing the potion wrong, Harry wandered over to Hermione at the next station. Ron wasn't in Potions this year because he didn't get an O on his Potion OWL. As he neared Hermione's work stations he saw the same crest that had risen in his fumes rise from Hermione's.

'We couldn't have both botched the potion the exact same way.' Harry's musing was interrupted by Snape.

"Granger and Potter say after class." Snape had barked as he watched the Gryffindors look at each other. He hid a grin as he watched them silently ask each other what they had done wrong. He also had to stifle a laugh when he heard Granger ask Potter uncertainly, "Maybe we botched our potions?"

As the two Gryffindors sat discussing what they could have gotten in trouble for, the last five minutes of class passed extremely quickly for two-thirds of the Golden Trio. Their fellow Gryffindors left, wishing them good luck and casting them pitying looks as Hermione and Harry sat there preparing for the worst.

"Miss Granger, Mister Potter, do you know why i held the both of you back?" Snape asked. Both could come up with numerous reasons, but none of them an appropriate response for this situation. "No, sir, the only thing I can think of is we messed up our potions." Hermione stated when she realized Harry wasn't going to say anything. "That's a good guess, Miss Granger, but it is not why I held you back. Mister Potter, do you know why?" Snape responded, sounding almost polite. "Does it have anything to do with the crests that I saw in both our cauldrons, sir?" Harry asked cautiously, he didn't want to be wrong. He could already imagine what Snape would say.

"I always knew you had some brains in that abnormally large head of yours. Yes, that is exactly why I held you both back, but unfortunately I have another class in five minutes, so I'll see you both tonight in detention to further explain." Snape said as he stood and walked to the door, Hermione and Harry taking their cue and following. "I do hope I do not have to tell you not to tell anyone what we have talked about, especially the youngest Weasleys." He commented dryly as he opened the door of his classroom.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, that is the first chapter. Tell me what you think of it in a review, and if I should continue.**

**-Mudblood Wannabe**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Honestly, I was planning on making this Hermione/Harry sister/brother fic...but I received some reviews stating that they hoped it wasn't going to be like that so the plot has slightly changed, but not much. I also had a request for this chapter to be longer, I hope I fulfilled that requirement. Thank you all so much for favoriting, subscribing, and reviewing the first chapter!**

**A/N2: I am so so so sorry for the wait, but High School is horrible. I was hoping to get this chapter up the weekend after the first. But, for now on you will most likely get an update every weekend, sometimes sooner if we get days off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliations.  
I just realized I didn't do this ^^ on the first chapter.**

* * *

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of their classes in thought. Both had different ideas of what Snape wanted to tell them. Harry thought it may have to do with the prophecy made about him and Voldemort. Hermione thought it may have to do with a family of some sort. She had read a book about the ancient Pureblood customs and it had said that only the original families had crests. Ron had noticed their somber mood and commented on it many times throughout their classes together and again at lunch.

"Are you sure there is nothing you two aren't telling me?" Ron asked looking at the pair suspiciously at dinner that night, when he noticed neither were eating. "Honestly, Ron, we already told you." Hermione said exasperated as Harry replied, "We have Snape tonight, wouldn't you be worried?"

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, don't forget your detention with me will begin promptly at eight o'clock." Snape commented as he strode out of the Great Hall.

"Hermione, does that mean you can help me with the History of Magic homework before your detention?" Ron asked hopefully as he shoveled spoonfuls of the English Trifle that had been served for dessert that night. "Ron, I've told you not to talk with your mouth full time and time again!" Hermione she delicately ate a bite of the same dessert. Ron, swallowing the food in his mouth, asked her once again. "Well, is that a yes or a no?" He gave Hermione his best pouty look, but to Hermione it look constipated. Laughing, Hermione responded in the affirmative by nodding her head.

* * *

Two hours later, Harry and Hermione were on their way to the dungeons with only five minutes to spare. "What do you think the crests mean?" Harry whispered to Hermione on their way to their 'detention.' "I'm not sure, but I think it may have to do with bloodlines. And why are we whispering?" Hermione replied as they neared the entrance to Professor Snape's personal office.

"I would like to know the same." Snape said as he opened the door to his office suddenly, frightening the young pair. Not waiting for a response Snape continued. "Come inside before you attract unwanted attention." He held the door open as the Gryffindors entered his private office.

Snape followed the pair and sat in the large, emerald green wing-back that was situated behind his oak desk. Harry and Hermione stood there, unsure of what to do. "Sit, you're going to be here awhile." Snape said as he waved his hand at the two chairs on the opposite side of the desk identical to his own.

As the two took a seat, Snape closed his eyes, trying to figure out where to start.

* * *

"Before I can tell you what the crest means I have to tel you a story that few know.

Thirty-five years ago, a second child, a daughter, was borne to Tobias and Eileen Snape. Her name was Madeleine." Snape began.

"You have a sister, Professor?" Harry interrupted.

"Hush child, or I wont tell you what the crest means. As I was saying, her name was Madeleine. Years later, we were on our way to Hogwarts, her for the first time, and I for my third. Maddy's eyes immediately found Sirius Black, like I knew they would. I had told her stories over the years of the Marauders, and she had been fascinated with Sirius.

The first half of the train ride was spent with her asking, and me evading, questions about him. When the four of them arrived at our compartment; James, Remus, Sirius, and Lily that is, Maddy was overcome with delight."

"But, Professor, I thought you hated the Marauders?" Hermione asked, interrupting the story.

"Quite the contrary, actually. I only hated Pettigrew. And if either of you interrupt me again you are never going to find out what the crest means.

Anyway, after they arrived Maddy was awed, and I knew then that I was going to lose my baby sister to Sirius. The look on his face only fortified that thought.

By the time I was in Seventh Year, Maddy in Fifth, Sirius made his move and asked Maddy to Hogsmeade. This was around the time Lily finally said yes to James.

Maddy was so excited that she didn't fall asleep until around 2 in the morning and slept through their date. Watching her explain why she stood him up was extremely amusing." Snape said with a fond smile. "Thankfully that didn't hinder their relationship.

After Maddy graduated, my only stipulation when he asked permission, Sirius proposed and the two married the year after James and Lily exchanged their vows.

Christmas revealed two surprises. Lily was two months pregnant, and Maddy two weeks.

I remember my mother getter excited and telling everyone that, 'Those babies are gonna get married, just you wait.' She didn't know how right she'd be."

Snape paused. "Would either of you like some tea?" He asked as he summoned a house elf. "Tea, please, sugar and cream as well." He told the elf. Once the elf popped back into view carrying a tray with tea, the three prepared their teas.

As Hermione and Harry sipped their tea, Snape continued. "Do either of you have any questions?"

"I do, sir. Umm, not that this isn't fascinating, sir, but why are you telling us this? I understand about my mum and dad, but why are you telling us a story about your sister and my godfather?" Harry asked.

Hermione also questioned their Professor, "That baby, your sisters and Sirius', she's me, right? Or, technically, I'm her?"

Snape, momentarily surprised by the question, managed to hide his shock by taking another drink of his tea. "Yes, you are. Maddy gave birth to Hermione Madeleine Black on November 14th of that year."

"But, that would make you my Uncle. And if you're my Uncle, why are you just now telling me this? And Sirius! Why hasn't he said anything? And my mother, where is she? And-" Hermione rushed out in one breath before being interrupted by Snape.

"Calm down. To answer your questions, yes I am your Uncle. I didn't know that you were Maddy's Mia. Sirius doesn't know yet. I was going to tell the both of you before him, so that you could come to terms before being run over by your father." Snape responded. He was quiet for a moment, gathering his thoughts. He tried to find a way to phrase this without sounding cold.

"I'm not positive about what happened to Maddy. I know after Sirius was incarcerated she left the Wizarding World and became a muggle. And I believe she died soon after that. You see, my father was into the whole Pureblood mania and cursed Maddy and myself. This curse would kill us if we lived in the Muggle world for more than six months. They probably declared heart failure as your mothers cause of death." Snape said quietly.

Reaching into his inner cloak pocket, Snape retrieved a pale green handkerchief and handed it to Hermione. Hermione accepted the handkerchief and wiped her eyes silently.

"But, that is the past. Why don't we discuss your marriage?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy...and the wait**. **I ended up going out of town for a funeral, then spent a while getting/making up all my missing work...then had to break up with my boyfriend. I would love to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited/subscribed...it makes me feel sooo special! Alright, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its many affiliations.**

**

* * *

**

_Recap: "Let's discuss your marriage."_

"Our what?" Hermione exclaimed nearly falling off the couch in shock.

"Your marriage. That is what I said, isn't it?" Upon receiving a nod from a mute Harry, Snape continued. "It was actually arranged in the hopes that it would keep Mia away from Voldemort. And to eventually help in the fulfillment of the prophecy. You do know about the prophecy, don't you?" Snape paused for a moment, looking for confirmation from the two teenagers sitting in front of him.

"If you're referring to the one that states neither Harry nor Voldemort can live while the other survives, then yes we know about the prophecy." Hermione confirmed as she placed her right hand in Harry's left. She knew that they would get through this together, no matter what.

Harry looked up and gave Hermione a slight smile when he felt her petite hand grasp his in an effort to maintain strength.

"Very well. That is good. As I was saying, your fathers hoped that your union would help push the prophecy along. 'The power he knows not and all.'" Snape said.

"So, you're saying that the power Voldemort knows not is Hermione?" Harry asked now that he had finally regained his voice.

"Not quite. Mia is definitely powerful considering she hasn't fully come into her powers, and wont until her birthday, but Voldemort has plenty of people on his side with more experience. No, the power that the prophecy refers to is love. Yo-"

"You've got to be joking! Love? Honestly!" Harry exclaimed, interrupting the Professor.

"No, Harry think about it. Your mothers love for you rebounded the killing curse. Why wouldn't it be able to to help you again?" Hermione reasoned, smoothing the wrinkles on his sleeve in an attempt to calm him down.

Harry jumped up from his seat, effectively yanking his hand from Hermione's. "Why not? I"ll tell you why not! I don't love you!" Harry screamed in response.

Hermione sat there, shock evident on her face. Bidding goodbye to her uncle, Hermione stood slowly and left the office. Once the door was closed Hermione took off running.

* * *

_#12 Grimmauld Place_

"Are you sure that you are feeling better? I don't think Dumbledore will have a problem if you take off the days he gave you off. Honestly, Moony, live a little. It's the weekend, come party with me." Sirius pleaded as he followed Remus around the dark and musty family home.

Remus, once again the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts, took his job very seriously. Even if Albus gave him the weekend off due to last night's full moon, he had a lot of papers to grade and lessons to plan.

"Sirius, be reasonable, I've been here for two days already. There are things that I need to do at Hogwarts." Remus tried to reason as he packed away the small amount of clothing he had brought with him. "Besides, I have to check and make sure Harry, Hermione, and Ron are not getting into too much trouble." Remus closed his suitcase with a thud.

Remus left his bedroom and started down the stairs, Sirius following behind like a faithful puppy.

"But, Remmy! I'm bored! Dumbles won't let me live at Hogwarts since I'm not teaching anything. And there's nothing to do here!" Sirius whined as they walked down the hall, passed the wretched painting of Mrs. Black and into the kitchen where Molly Weasley was cleaning the mess from dinner.

"Hello boys. What are you two bickering over today?" Molly asked with a chuckle as she charmed the remaining dishes on the table to float to the sink where a sponge was waiting to start scrubbing.

"I'm trying to convince Moony here to stay for the weekend." Sirius whined as he flopped in to a kitchen chair, ducking the silverware flying through the air, narrowly avoiding a killer fork.

Remus could tell that this conversation would only be worse if he slipped away now, because Sirius would follow and cause a scene at Hogwarts. Remus sat carefully in the seat besides Sirius and sighed. "Sirius, I have things that I need to finish for class on Monday." Remus paused as an idea hit him. "Madam Hooch is retiring!" He exclaimed.

Sirius looked at him. "Well, good for her. But if that's a way to distract me it's not gonna work." he said, sulking in his chair like a child.

"Sirius, listen to Remus before you jump to conclusions." Molly commented as she walked into the hall, heading for the stairs.

Remus leaned forward on his forearms. "Pads, think about it. What does Madam Hooch teach?"

Sirius leaned back in his seat. "Flying, and she referees the Quidditch games." Sirius replied sulkily.

"And what do you love to do?" Remus countered.

"Drinking, especially firewhiskey." Sirius replied with a grin. "And spending the time with Harry, too. But I still don't see what you're trying to say." Sirius commented.

"Flying, you numskull! You love to fly. And the position to teach flying at Hogwarts, where Harry is, is open!" Remus exclaimed, exasperated.

Sirius looked at Remus blankly for a moment as his brain processed what Remus had just said. When it clicked, Sirius jumped up from his seat and ran for the fireplace in the living room.

Remus, amused, slowly stood from his seat, grabbed his things, and followed Sirius at a slower, more civilized pace.

* * *

Running, running in no directions, but towards something. Hermione just ran as fast as she could. She had tears streaming down her face. _'How could he say that? We've been friends for six years and he doesn't even love me like a sister? What could I ha-'_ Hermione's thoughts were cut off as she ran into someone.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked accusingly.

* * *

**A/N: I honestly had fun writing Sirius' part in this chapter. I wanna give a shout-out to my BFF Kaitlynn who LOVES Sirius about as much as I LOVE Remus! Love ya, girlie! And thanks for the help and comments...  
Please review and favorite/subscribe if you haven't already!**

**Lots of Love!  
-Mudblood Wannabe**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so happy! I got so many hits after the last chapter. So, I wanna take the time to let everyone know how much I LOVE them! I also got a question, that I don't doubt many of you have. She asked, _'If Sirius and Snape's sister are Hermione's parents, then how did Hermione live in the Muggle world and be a muggleborn?' _You will find the answer to this question in this chapter, but if there is still some confusion don't hesitate to ask. ****I also had someone bring to my attention that my characters are not In Character, but they're not supposed to be. I am now letting everyone know, my characters are gonna be, and have been, OOC.**

**Please let me know if I have forgotten to say something that has caused any confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliations, though I wish I did.**

**

* * *

**

_(**Note: It's after midnight. Keep this in mind, for it will explain something specific that's going to happen.)**_  
Remus kept running. Sirius had skipped past the fireplace and gone to the apparation point outside. Remus had arrived at Hogwarts mere moments after Sirius, but he had already been aways behind. He had followed Sirius up to the doors, passed the Great Hall, and down many twisting corridors to the Headmasters office.

Remus was so caught up in his thoughts about Sirius and wondering if they had taken a wrong turn somewhere that he nearly ran over Sirius.

Sirius was on the ground, sitting next to a young woman who looked familiar. She had long blue-black hair, dark green eyes, pale skin, and looked to be quite tall. Remus looked around, the scent of Hermione heavy in the air but she was not in sight.

_'Maybe the cloak?'_ He thought. _'But why would she need the cloak, she's Head Girl?'_ An angry voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" The young woman asked. Remus looked at her closer, hoping to remember where he saw her before. _'She's been crying.'_ Remus thought once he noticed the puffiness surrounding her eyes.

"HERMIONE!"

The young woman looked up, then down a dark corridor, which both Remus and Sirius knew led to the dungeons, and stood up. Remus thought for a second that she was going to run, but then her face took on a resigned look.

"Good, you didn't get too far." The speaker paused, and stepped out of the shadows to look closer at her. "You look so much like your mum. But I was hoping I would have more time to explain things to you. Apparently, your bonding triggered the removal of the spell." Severus stated calmly. His tone reminded Remus of talking to a calm, but spooked hyppogriff.

The young woman looked at Severus. "Is there a way to break or reverse the bond? If he doesn't want this then I won't force it on him." She spoke in a quiet voice, as if speaking in a louder voice might break her.

Then she was angry. The quick turn of her mood from somber to furious made Remus' head spin.

"What spell are you talking about? And how do I look like my mum if she looks like you? And I thought Harry and I had time before our bonding! Why are you holding back information?" She collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Harry, you mean my Harry?" Sirius interrupted. Severus seemed shocked to realise that both Sirius and Remus were standing there and had heard the entire thing. The young woman on the hand just looked even more heartbroken. She began to cry silently.

"Of course he's _your_ Harry. You think more of your godson than your own daughter. I'm always second best to Harry. Harry is always more important, even to my father. He cares more about Harry than me. And Harry doesn't even love me. This day just can't get any worse." She mumbled to herself. The only reason Remus heard was the fact that his hearing was sharper due to his being a werewolf.

Remus spoke for the first time in a cold, calculated voice. "How do you know about Sirius's daughter?"

She looked up in surprise, but quickly evaded the question. "You never answered me." She stated, but at Sirius's black look she elaborated. "I asked you what you are doing here."

"Why don't you answer Remus's question and then I'll answer yours?" Sirius shot back.

"I asked first." She responded in a familar kow-it-all tone.

"Well, I'm going to be teaching here, or I will be as soon as I talk to Professor Dumbledore." Sirius finally answered.

"You're going to be teaching here? That's awesome! What are you gonna teach?" An excited voice behind Severus proclaimed. The strange group of four looked at Harry in shock.

"When did you get here?" Remus asked. He was only one able to form words as Sirius was hugging Harry, Severus was just speechless that he had not heard the young man approach, and the young woman was now sitting with her knees against her chest and her arms curled around them as she cried harder but still silently.

"Right after Sna-Professor Snape." Harry responded as he stood close to Sirius and the young woman who was inching away from the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry sat down beside her and began to whisper in her ear. "Mia, I'm sorry for my outburst earlier. You should have heard Snape yelling at me for making you cry. And you know that Sirius loves you more than me, he just doesn't know it yet. I can't wait to hear the 'I you hurt her, boy' lectures I'm going to get from everyone who loves you." He pulled her face so she was looking at him. "I love you, Hermione. You've been my best friend since we were 11, of course I love you. Obviously different than the way Ron loves you, but I do love you with all my heart. And I was an idiot for telling you I didn't. My emotions got the better of me, and that's no excuse. Hopefully you'll find it in your heart to forgive me for being a prat and a jerk, and...and...and a cockroach!"

The last comment made her smile. "Your not as bad as Malfoy." She said in a small voice.

"Well thank Merlin for small favors." Harry said with a smile and pulled her into his lap.

She let out a small tinkling laugh and leaned her head into the crook of his neck. Herface took on a serious look. "Your gonna have to earn your forgiveness. You know that, right?" She asked as she looked up into his face. Harry nodded his head sadly.

"What is going on? Who is she? Whare you married to her? And how does Severus fit into all this?" Sirius blurted out, his finger pointing at the young woman, then at Harry, and finally resting on Severus.

"Honestly, Sirius, you don't recognize your own daughter? And you're the one who signed us up for a bond. And Severus is _your_ brother-in-law." Harry stated in a matter of fact tone that he had adopted from his new wife.

Harry wrapped his arm around his new wife. "Siri, Moony, I would like to introduce, re-introduce rather, my wife to you. This is Hermione Potter nee Black. Of course in between Black and Potter she was a Granger.

"No! It's not true! Maddy died, Mia with her, in a hour fire! Albus told me. He showed me the graves." Sirius began to break down.

Remus stared at the group in shock. So much had happened and been said in the last fifteen minutes.

"Maddy is dead, Sirius. But she didn't die in a house fire. She died from a curse that our father cast on the both of us. Maddy knew about this curse and quickly remarried so Mia wouldn't go into a Muggle foster care. Dr. Granger, not knowing how to raise a child, also remarried after Maddy's death. Mia grew up thinking she was muggleborn, but never died. She's alive and well, as you can see." Severus explained as best as he could.

"She looks so much like Maddy. And my eyes. Oh, my baby girl. I love you so much." Sirius gathered Hermione in his arms and sobbed into her hair.

Suddenly, Sirius lifted his head, realisation in his eyes. "You, boy, you and me are gonna need to have a talk." He said, looking at Harry.

Harry swallowed, and looked frightened.

* * *

"Where are they? 'Mione said that he was just going to yell at them for interrupting class. It shouldn't take this long. I'm going down there." Ron said to his only sister, determination on his face.

"When you get that look you remind me of Fred and George back before Charlie and Bill stopped challenging them." Ginny replied as she followed her brother out of the portait hole that guarded their common room and dorms.

"I'm not sure if that is an insult or a compliment. And why are you following me?" Ron asked as they walked quickly down the stairs that led to the dungeons.

"Compliment, definantly. And, in case you haven't noticed, it's after curfew and someone has to keep you out of trouble and since Harry and Hermione are both in detention I'm gonna have to do it." Ginny responded as they reached Snape's office door.

Ron knocked. And knocked again...and again...and again.

Finally, he got fed up with being ignored and pushed the door open and barged into the office, prepared for anything. Except an empty office.

"Where are they?"

* * *

**A/N: Finally, I have it up. I've had it waiting for a week to be posted, but I haven't had a chance to get online and type it until today. So, review and favorite (if you haven't) to encourage me to update sooner! :)**


End file.
